Burn
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: OS. Première rencontre entre Jon et Ygritte dans un univers alternatif (monde moderne, dystopie).


**A/N : **Voilà un petit OS que j'avais écrit pour un concours sur la page facebook « Parce que pour nous ce monde est réel ». Il s'agissait de raconter la rencontre d'un couple et j'avais donc choisi Jon et Ygritte. Néanmoins, n'arrivant pas trop à faire coller mon récit avec l'univers de GRRM, j'en ai fais un « Modern Dystopia AU ». N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Un froid constant. C'était la seule chose que Jon était capable de ressentir ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il était arrivé au camp d'entraînement situé quelque part au fin fond de l'Alaska. Il y avait été envoyé, bien sûr, au beau milieu de l'hiver. Il avait reçu sa convocation le vingt-quatre décembre pour être exact. Il n'avait rien dit à personne pour ne pas gâcher les fêtes – Sansa ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de porter préjudice à l'esprit si merveilleux de Noël – mais après tout, peut-être que cela n'aurait rien changé ? Après tout, personne ne l'avait retenu quant il avait fini par trouver le courage de leur annoncer la nouvelle, trois jours plus tard. Cat, sa belle-mère, l'avait même encouragé à quitter les lieux – elle ne l'avait jamais supporté après tout et la seule vue de son visage la mettait hors d'elle la plupart du temps. Rickon et Bran n'avaient pas compris grand chose, ils lui avaient surtout demandé de ramener un cadeau la prochaine fois qu'il leur rendrait visite – il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de leur dire que cela n'arriverait probablement jamais. Quand on s'engageait dans cette branche de l'armée, on y restait jusqu'à notre mort et on ne vivait pas vieux. Sansa et Ned l'avaient félicité d'avoir été accepté dans le programme, affirmant que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa voie. Il n'avait pas osé avouer qu'il partait parce qu'ils étaient la raison même qui l'empêchait de trouver sa voie : dans leur villa de Winterfell, il n'existait que dans l'ombre. Il était le fils bâtard, celui dont on se souciait en dernier. Même Theon, qui avait été adopté un peu après que Jon ne soit arrivé, quand Cat avait cru qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus avoir d'enfant, était mieux considéré que lui – mais toutefois moins que Robb, le fils prodige de la famille. Jon l'aimait beaucoup, certes, mais la situation devenait vraiment étouffante à force. Il n'en pouvait plus de lui servir de faire-valoir (« Regarde comme Robb a grandit, il devient un véritable homme comparé à Jon ! »), même si le pauvre n'y était pas pour grand chose. C'était ça le pire, avoir la légère sensation d'être jeté dehors alors qu'il s'était forcé tout seul à postuler pour ce programme. La seule qui avait émit une quelconque objection à son départ avec été Arya mais, comme les deux plus jeunes, elle avait vite été consolée par la perspective d'un cadeau et la promesse de belles histoires à entendre.

S'il avait su que la base secrète où les nouvelles recrues étaient parquées et entraînées se trouvaient au pays de l'hiver éternel, il aurait été moins prompt à s'en aller. Cela faisait à peine trois semaines et il regrettait déjà la chaleur douillette de sa chambre à Winterfell. Les baraquements ici étaient extrêmement mal isolés et si jamais, pendant l'entraînement, on avait le malheur de se retrouver trempé à cause de la neige, alors on pouvait être sûr que l'on allait passer les deux jours suivants dans des vêtements humides – tout séchait extrêmement mal, à Castle Black. Castle Black, quel nom de code stupide, même un gamin de six ans aurait trouvé quelque chose de plus original ou de plus palpitant. D'autant plus que l'endroit n'avait rien d'un château. Il s'agissait de cinq pauvres préfabriqués qui avaient été largués au milieu de nul part dans lesquelles une pauvre troupe de vingt-six recrues ayant été envoyées là et leur neuf officiers responsables essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre un membre à cause du froid. Mais il fallait passer par là, c'est en vivant à la dure qu'on s'endurcit. Comme on le leur répétait à longueur de journée, « C'est le métier qui rentre ! » Les journées étaient toutes les mêmes : on se levait à cinq heures – enfin c'est ce qu'on leur disait, mais comme il ne faisait jour que trois heures sur vingt-quatre il était quasi-impossible de savoir si c'était la vérité – et on allait déjeuner rapidement, avant de rejoindre les officiers devant le baraquement 4 pour débuter l'entraînement. Ce dernier constituait en de longues courses d'orientations dans la région environnante, parfois il fallait chasser des cibles mouvantes en plus, mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient juste envoyés en petits groupes dans la nature avec une boussole pour tout outil. La seule consigne était de ne jamais traverser la rivière Wall, mais ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. La première équipe à revenir gagnait le privilège de pouvoir prendre une douche chaude – ce n'était encore jamais arrivé à Jon et ses trois acolytes, Sam, Pyp et Glenn.

Trois semaines avaient passé et Jon n'avait gagné la douche chaude qu'une seule fois. Il avait eu l'impression alors de redécouvrir des membres qu'il pensait avoir longuement perdu depuis. Qui aurait cru que ses orteils avaient encore toute la possession de leurs moyens ? Sûrement pas lui. Cela allait donc bientôt faire un mois qu'ils étaient là lorsqu'enfin une de leur journée se déroula différemment. Ils furent réveillés par les officiers qui leur ordonnèrent de se rassembler dans le baraquement 2 car ils avaient des informations d'une importance capitale à leur faire parvenir. Lorsque Jon entra dans la petite salle du bâtiment, tout le monde semblait déjà être arrivé. Le commandant Mormont pris la parole, une lettre à la main.

« Mes chères recrues, le jour que vous attendiez tant est enfin arrivé. Fini les entraînements, vous allez partir sur le terrain. » 

« Mais c'est insensé ? Les trois quarts d'entre eux n'atteignent toujours pas la vitesse moyenne, ils vont se faire avoir en deux temps trois mouvements ! », s'insurgea l'officer Thorne.

« Hélas, nous n'avons pas le choix. Je viens de recevoir un message de nos supérieurs, il y a eu une fuite. Les rebelles du Nord savent que nous sommes là, ils seraient en train d'amasser une petite troupe de combat sur la rive Est de la Wall. Nous devons intervenir. Il n'y aura pas de discussions. Vous partez ce soir, à 18h. Une liste sera affichée avec vos responsables et vos groupes. »

Et l'annonce fut terminée. Jon frissonna. Les choses allaient enfin devenir concrète. Mais d'un autre côté, même s'il ressentait l'excitation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce qui allait arriver. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Et si les choses tournaient mal et qu'il se retrouvait à devoir ôter la vie de quelqu'un ? Ce serait bien différent des entraînements et de leur stupides pantins de bois. En aurait-il la force ? Il se leva et retourna dans son baraquement, préparer ses affaires, en silence, incapable de participer aux discours passionnés de ses camarades.

* * *

><p><p>

Ygritte avait toujours su, depuis qu'elle était toute petite, que dès qu'elle serait en âge elle rejoindrait la rébellion. Le gouvernement et ses lois étaient injustes et en aucun cas elle ne se sentait capable de cautionner leurs manigances. S'ils pensaient que dissimuler leurs réels agissements derrière des sourires polis et de grands discours doucereux suffisaient à berner la population, tant mieux pour eux. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Elle ne supportait plus le sourire hypocrite du cruel idiot qui gouvernait le pays, cet enflure de Joffrey Baratheon. Elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre distiller son poison dans chacun de ses discours visant à rassurer la population sur la situation du pays. Non, tout était loin d'aller bien. Et organiser ses noces ne masquaient pas à ses yeux les innombrables exécutions qui se déroulaient dans les profondeurs de sa villa. Quand elle le voyait, elle voyait un regard aussi dur qu'un milliard de poignards aiguisés et, à chacun de ses mots, ces poignards s'enfonçaient en elle, déchirant son corps et son âme.

Ygritte n'avait pas eu la chance d'être jeune et naïve, de croire que le gouvernement voulait le bien du peuple et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre des différents rebelles qui s'amassaient au nord et au sud du pays. A six ans, des soldats étaient arrivés et avaient tirés une balle dans la tête de son père, en guise d'avertissement pour ses mauvaises fréquentations. A huit ans, ils étaient venus chercher sa mère. On lui avait bandé les yeux à l'époque et elle avait été trop jeune pour comprendre alors, mais maintenant, Ygritte savait qu'ils n'avaient pas emmené sa mère d'une façon très pacifique. Que le cris qu'elle avait entendu et qui résonnaient encore dans son esprit, nourrissant la rage qui bouillonnait au fond d'elle, n'étaient pas parce qu'ils l'avaient battue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère mais elle, Ygritte, alors jeune orpheline avait été placée dans un foyer pour enfants difficiles. Quelle belle terminologie. Accuser les enfants des maux qu'ils ont eux-même subit. Les véritables criminels n'étaient pas les enfants dans sa situation, enfermés dans cet endroit pour avoir eu des parents qui avaient essayé de se battre pour un monde meilleur, non. Les véritables criminels étaient à la tête de ce pays.

Elle avait douze ans lorsqu'elle prit la fuite pour rejoindre les rebelles. Bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais elle savait où l'on envoyait les jeunes filles devenues trop vieilles pour jouer à la poupée et elle n'avait aucune intention de finir entre les pâtes velues d'un porc de la capitale. Elle avait parcouru le pays jusqu'en Alaska, cherchant le campement des rebelles. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voit enfin. Toutes ces tentes qui s'étalaient au creux d'une vallée.

Elle eut du mal à se faire sa place parmi les rebelles. Elle était trop jeune, trop petite, trop inutile. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sauve la vie d'un des plus grands sous-chefs rebelle et qu'il la prenne sous son aile. A maintenant vingt-deux ans, elle faisait partie du cercle très fermé des dirigeants du camp du Nord. Et aujourd'hui, on lui avait confié sa première mission : elle allait mener une troupe le long de la rivière Wall afin d'attaquer le campement militaire qui s'était installé sur la rive ouest. Elle allait enfin au combat et elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. De tous ces esclaves au cerveau ramolli par les paroles du président, qui avaient eu le privilège de naître au bon endroit et qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Elle allait pouvoir leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur parents. Elle allait repeindre ses flèches avec leur sang.

* * *

><p><p>

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver une troupe aussi bien organisée, et encore moins menée par une femme.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à se retrouver devant des enfants, qui avaient son âge tout au plus. Ils avaient omis de lui préciser ce détail, sûrement, de peur qu'elle soit moins encline à libérer sa fureur sinon.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tout le monde finisse au sol, que leur sang se vide peu à peu sur la blancheur de la neige, créant une marre rosâtre à leur pied. Le combat s'était déroulé si rapidement.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à se retrouver face à un fusil braqué sur elle. Il la tenait en joue et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lever les mains en l'air, comme pour se rendre, le temps de trouver un moyen de reprendre le dessus sur la situation. Elle allait s'en sortir, elle s'en sortait toujours.

Bizarrement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à appuyer sur la gâchette. Malgré son air défiant et sa posture rebelle, il ne pouvait que la trouver belle. Elle resplendissait, au milieu de cette scène d'horreur. Le sang tâchait ses vêtements. Le sien ? Celui de ses amis ? Des siens ? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Ses cheveux flamboyants encadraient son visage, comme autant de flammes auprès desquelles il aurait aimé se réchauffer. Il baissa son arme.

En quelques instants, elle fut sur lui, le jetant au sol, ses mains sur sa gorge. Il ne se débattait même pas. Comment pouvait-elle le tuer alors que ce n'était pas un vrai combat ? A quoi bon prendre la vie d'une personne qui n'en voulait plus ? Ce serait le gracier et elle n'accordait pas sa pitié, pas à ces gens-là. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens afin de lui montrer qu'elle tenait sa vie entre ses mains et que ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler.

On a des pensées étranges quand on est sur le point de mourir. Jon s'était attendu à voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme il l'avait si souvent entendu dire, mais rien de tout ça ne venait. A la place, il était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui les opposait. Ils semblaient être du même âge pourtant, comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils veulent déjà la mort l'un de l'autre ? Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver de raisons suffisamment valable. Rien ne justifiait qu'ils soient des machines à tuer en puissance. Et il en revenait toujours à la couleur de leurs cheveux... Elle les flammes et lui le charbon qui restait quand toute chaleur avait disparue. Peut-être que si elle le tuait, sa flamme brûlerait pour l'éternité ? Mais ses mains ne se serrèrent jamais plus fort autour de sa gorge.

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le tuer. Il semblait si jeune. Et si ahuri, comme s'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour la première fois, Ygritte senti sa détermination vaciller. Peut-être qu'ils ne méritaient pas tous la mort ? Peut-être que la plupart de ces gens n'étaient vraiment pas au fait des agissements du gouvernement ? Peut-être qu'ils savaient mais qu'ils étaient trop faibles pour s'écarter du système, que leur seule chance de survivre c'était de coopérer ? Peut-être que se déchirer et s'assassiner les uns les autres n'était pas la solution pour résoudre le conflit. Mais un seul regard jeté autour d'elle lui fit reprendre confiance en elle et en son but : ils n'étaient pas mieux que le gouvernement, ils n'avaient pas hésité à faire feu sur eux alors qu'un grand nombre des rebelles s'étaient jetés à leur pieds, implorant leur pitié. Ils étaient esclaves aveugles d'une cause qui ne méritait pas qu'on meure pour elle. Les rebelles, en revanche, avait un véritable but, non ? Elle, au moins, elle était libre.

Elle se releva, le tirant par le col pour le remettre sur ses pieds, sans jamais quitter son regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mort ne venait pas. Allait-elle l'exécuter debout et le regarder tomber en riant ? A la place, elle le ligota et lui enfonça son fusil entre les deux omoplates.

« Avance. »

Et il avança, se préparant mentalement à affronter un camp entier de rebelles qui ne désirait qu'une chose : faire couler son sang. Il tenta de discuter avec elle, de lui montrer qu'ils ne devaient pas être si différents l'un de l'autre – peut-être que si elle en apprenait plus sur lui, elle ne permettrait pas qu'il le massacre. Mais elle resta froide comme la neige qui les entourait, enfonçant par moment le fusil en peu plus fort dans son dos.

« On n'avait pas le choix... On a du jurer sur notre honneur qu'on servirait la cause. » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois, voyant le campement arriver.

« Vous pensez que vous êtes meilleurs que nous, hein ? Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est que d'être libre. Vous préférez prêter serments sans vous poser de questions. » finit-elle par répondre.

« C'était mon propre choix de m'engager, tous ne le font pas. » protesta-t-il.

« Oh... Tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow. » ricana-t-elle avant de le jeter à genoux à ses pieds à l'entrée du camp rebelle. Elle mit ses mains en porte voix et hurla : « J'ai ramené un prisonnier ! »


End file.
